Dream, Dream, Dream, True
by Bipo-chan
Summary: Bekas lukanya ada satu, dua, tiga.. dua puluh tiga! / "K-kau akan terluka lagi besok," / "K-kalau begitu.. besok aku harus di dekat senpai! H-hanya besok saja!" / Hinata, mimpi absurd, dan senpainya! apa yang terjadi? /badsumm/first ratem/gaje/RnR


**Dream, Dream, Dream, True**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Peringatan: Gaje, absurd, saltik bertebaran**

 _ **Based on my freak dream**_ **dengan bumbu sana-sini**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **Happy reading, minna~**_

* * *

Tidak biasanya Hinata Hyuuga terjebak di sini. Barisan panjang para murid yang mengantre untuk mengeluarkan "kebutuhan" mereka. Jika saja Hinata tidak begitu berkeinginan untuk mengeluarkannya, mungkin ia sudah kembali ke kelasnya yang nyaman—lalu membaca novelnya yang tertunda atau bermain permainan daring.

"Ah, kau mengantre juga?" suara menyapa dirinya.

Oh. Tidak.

Sasuke Uchiha. Brandalan sekolah. Atlet bela diri yang menyalahgunakan "kehebatannya". Cowok pencari masalah. Cowok yang paling ditakuti oleh Hinata. Cowok yang paling dihindari gadis Hyuuga kita ini.

"U-um," sahut Hinata ragu.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk kenapa pula toilet perempuan harus rusak—sehingga para gadis terpaksa pergi ke toilet umum.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu ia bersandar pada tembok sebelah Hinata. Hinata bingung harus bagaimana—ia sungguh takut pada Uchiha satu ini!

"Hei," Sasuke memanggilnya lagi.

"Y-ya, _senpai_?" sahut Hinata ragu.

Sasuke menatap manik Hinata dalam. Jemari panjangnya bergerak pada seragam yang ia kenakan, perlahan ia membuka seragamnya.

Hinata membelalak, kenapa _senpai_ -nya yang satu ini berperangai seenaknya?! Tidak sadarkah dia kalau ia memamerkan tubuh atletisnya pada seorang gadis?!

"Lihat, Hinata," perintah Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk takut-takut. Kenapa yang lain tidak mempedulikan mereka berdua? Kenapa pula antreannya sangat lama?

"Luka jahitku bertambah lagi," kata Sasuke. Hinata mematung. Ia memusatkan atensinya pada tubuh tegap Sasuke. Satu, dua, tiga.. banyak sekali "lukisan" yang menghias tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa Hinata sadari, jemarinya ia gerakkan pada luka-luka yang memanjang itu. bergerak dari dada, leher, lengan, sampai punggung Sasuke.

"Dua puluh empat," ujar Hinata tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ini hasil dari pertarunganku selama di SMA. Penghargaan yang sebenarnya,"

Sasuke mengenakan seragamnya kembali. Jemarinya bergerak pada bibir tipis Hinata, "Jangan biarkan orang lain tahu soal ini. jadi.. lupakan saja."

Hinata mematung, jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

Sasuke menyeringai—lalu masuk ke dalam toilet.

Ah! Dia memotong antrean!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan apa yang ia tahan. Gadis itu berjalan keluar toilet bersama dengan temannya, Ino Yamanaka. Saat mereka melewati koridor kelas dua belas—kelas Hinata berada di ujung koridor—Sasuke muncul dari ruang kelasnya.

"Hei, Yamanaka," panggilnya. Oh, jadi setelah Hinata, dia mencoba Ino?

"Y-ya, _senpai_?" sahut Ino gemetar—karena ia adalah salah seorang penggemar berat Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bilang padanya untuk melupakan apa yang dia lihat," ujar Sasuke. Laki-laki bermata hitam pekat itu menatap Hinata. Ia menyeringai padanya. Hinata mematung, tubuhnya bergetar aneh.

"T-tidak bisa," sahut Hinata.

Lalu, tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap dan dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata, bangun!" suara Ibunya dari luar kamar membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dari meja belajarnya. Ah, ternyata mimpi.

"Ya, Bu?" sahut Hinata.

"Makan siang, sana. Adikmu ingin makan denganmu," kata Ibunya.

"Hinata mau tidur, Bu," ujar Hinata. Gadis itu merapikan catatannya yang berceceran—kebiasaannya di hari akhir pekan, mengulang kembali materi-materi yang telah _sensei_ -nya ajarkan.

Hinata lalu mengabaikan gerutuan Ibunya dan juga rengekan manja dari adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Senin adalah hari berat. Hari dimana kita harus beradaptasi dari bangun siang menjadi bangun harus lebih awal. Kejadian seperti itu juga terjadi pada Hinata, gadis yang katanya ter-rajin seangkatannya.

Gadis itu terburu-buru masuk kelas, di jam tangannya jarum sudah menunjukkan angka enam dan lima. Ia terlambat sepuluh menit dari jadwal teraturnya berangkat ke sekolah—enam lebih lima belas adalah waktu ideal milik Hinata.

Ketika Hinata sudah sampai di kelas, ia tiba-tiba merasa harus ke toilet. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum air mineral semalam. Buru-buru gadis itu berjalan menuju toilet. Beruntung sekolah masih sepi, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengantre.

Selepas ia mengeluarkan apa yang "harus" dikeluarkan, di sana ia melihat _senpai_ -nya, Sasuke Uchiha—yang sedang _shirtless_. Tiba-tiba ia teringat mimpinya. Gadis itu menunduk karena merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Hei, kau,"

Ah, sepertinya ini hari sial untuk Hinata.

"Y-ya, _senpai_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menyodorkan dasinya, "Betulkan dasiku."

Perintah dari Sasuke Uchiha adalah perintah mutlak.

Hinata mengangguk.

Ah, ada bekas luka di leher Sasuke. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia teringat mimpinya lagi. Diam-diam gadis itu menghitung luka yang dimiliki Sasuke. Satu, dua, tiga.. dua puluh tiga? Harusnya dua puluh empat!

Sekelebat bayangan Sasuke dipukuli oleh segerombolan preman di belakang sekolah menghampiri pikiran Hinata. Hinata ada di sana, melihat _senpai_ -nya dipukuli. Dan ketika Hinata mencoba mendekati Sasuke, salah satu dari preman itu menusuk perut Sasuke.

" _Senpai!_ " Hinata memanggilnya tiba-tiba—dan juga memeluknya tanpa sadar.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?!" teriak Sasuke.

"B-bekas lukamu! Bekas lukamu hanya dua puluh tiga!" seru Hinata histeris.

"Ya, memang luka yang kumiliki hanya itu. Hei, lepaskan pelukanmu!" seru Sasuke.

"T-tidak! K-kau nanti terluka!" teriak Hinata. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke terkekeh, ia mendorong tubuh Hinata sampai ke tembok.

"Kau itu.." Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Kau mencuri kesempatan, ya? Ingin menyentuh tubuh polosku, kan?"

Hinata tersentak. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sekarang Sasukelah yang memeluknya erat.

" _S-senpai_ ," Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan dekati aku, aku hanya akan melukaimu," bisik Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan sebuah lumatan singkat di telinga kanan Hinata.

"T-tidak! K-kau nanti akan terluka!" ujar Hinata, ia mati-matian menahan malu karena perlakuan Sasuke—ditambah dengan keadaan tubuh mereka yang masih menempel.

"Hmm.." Sasuke hanya menggumam.

"Jika kau tetap mendekatiku, aku akan menghukummu," Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata menggeleng, "T-tidak! A-aku serius!"

Tiba-tiba bibir Hinata terasa basah. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Hangat, lembab, dan bau rokok.

Bibir Sasuke Uchiha!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakak! Ayo, makan~!" rengekkan Hanabi membuat Hinata nyaris terjatuh dari kasurnya. Apa itu tadi? Menjijikkan sekali mimpinya!

"Makan sendiri, Hanabi! Kakak masih sibuk!" teriak Hinata dari kamar.

 _Sibuk mengontrol diri_.

Ia menyentuh mukanya, kenapa ia bisa bermimpi macam itu? kenapa harus Sasuke Uchiha? Ia bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah berbicara dengan _senpai_ -nya yang satu itu. Ia terlalu gugup dan takut dengan Sasuke.

Sepertinya ia membutuhkan udara segar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata meminta izin Ayahnya untuk keluar sebentar, ia bilang ia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan daerah. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia memang sedang membutuhkan buku yang mendukung materi pelajaran Sastra Jepang.

Selama perjalanan, Hinata sibuk memikirkan mimpi absurdnya. Apa itu karena efek pelajaran Sosiologinya? Atau karena ia terlalu banyak membaca novel kriminal?

"Hei, _kohai_!" sebuah suara memanggilnya. Tangan mungil Hinata ditarik menuju sebuah gang. Sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya. Hinata membelalak, itu Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke Uchiha yang di depannya berpenampilan sangat berantakan.

" _Senpai_?"

"Obati lukaku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berada di apartemen Sasuke—yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Di ruang tamu, Hinata dengan telaten mengobati luka menganga di perut Sasuke. Beruntung sekali karena Hinata masih ingat teori pertolongan pertama ketika pelajaran pendidikan jasmani.

"S-sudah,"

"Hn,"

Hening. Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam, mereka tidak tahu harus memulai konversasi apalagi.

" _S-senpai_ ," panggil Hinata. Diam-diam ia menghitung luka milik Sasuke—ada dua puluh tiga termasuk luka yang baru saja Hinata obati.

"K-kalau boleh tahu, i-itu luka karena apa?" tanya Hinata pelan-pelan. Ia menebak-nebak, kemungkin kalau itu luka karena tusukan pisau, maka besok ada lanjutannya—seperti yang ia mimpikan.

"Hanya perkelahian sesama laki-laki," sahut Sasuke.

Hinata membelalak. Perkelahian yang menimbulkan luka berat macam itu dibilang " _hanya"_? Gila saja!

"J-jangan lagi, _senpai_ ," pinta Hinata.

Mungkin kalian menganggap Hinata kuno karena terlalu percaya mimpi. Namun, Hinata yakin kalau mimpinya tidak pernah salah.

"K-kau akan terluka lagi besok," bisik Hinata yakin.

"Begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk, "Setidaknya, jangan buat masalah sampai selesai Ujian Akhir."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar penuturan _kohai_ -nya.

"Tahu apa kau?"

"U-um itu.. itu tidak penting," jawab Hinata cepat. Ia merasa gugup karena Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata—dengan keadaan ia _shirtless_.

"Jangan pernah memerintahku," ujar Sasuke tegas.

"K-kalau begitu.. besok aku harus didekat _senpai_! H-hanya besok saja!" tiba-tiba Hinata mengajukan penawaran.

"Jangan. Pernah. Dekati. Aku." Tegas Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng, "B-besok saja! B-besok berangkatlah bersamaku, ke kantinlah denganku, pulanglah denganku! Hanya besok!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lucu sekali gadis satu ini. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, sampai tanpa Hinata sadari, posisi mereka sudah "terlewat".

"Kenapa kau peduli?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata baru menyadari itu.

Benar juga. Apa peduli Hinata? Bukannya gadis itu takut dengan Sasuke Uchiha?

"A-aku tidak mau _senpai_ -ku terluka!" jawab Hinata cepat. Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya pada rambut terurai milik Hinata. Ia hirup aroma khas gadis itu. bibirnya bergerak menuju telinga Hinata, "Aku melarangmu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya merasakan sensasi hangat di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau peduli? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku," ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena sebelum Hinata menjawabnya, Sasuke sudah "memakan" habis bibir manis Hinata.

" _S-senpai_.." Hinata mati-matian menolaknya.

"Kurasa kau akan tetap nekad, hm?" bisik Sasuke. Bibirnya bergerak turun. Menyentuh kulit Hinata yang lain. Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, rasa ini sangat baru bagi Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku memperbolehkanmu mendekatiku," bisik Sasuke, jemarinya melepas pertahanan Hinata satu per satu.

"Tapi kau harus di dekatku, selamanya," final Sasuke.

Sial untuk Hinata. Ini bukan mimpi!

 **END**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Apakah ini sudah pantas rate M? Bipo-chan pikir, ini sudah pantas DX**

 **Hai, Bipo-chan datang lagi! Tahun baru, dengan rate baru? Hm, nekad juga ya wkwk**

 **Padahal Bipo-chan udah berjanji sama diri sendiri agar ngga bikin ff rate M sebelum legal XD tapi berhubung tahun ini Bipo-chan sudah legal, so.. I think it's not a big problem XD**

 **Yah, di atas Bipo-chan nulis kalo ff ini berdasarkan mimpi, kan? Yap, bener. But, ngga sampe yg adegan begituan sih XD cuman adegan si senior nunjukin luka-lukanya XD aneh sih, tiba-tiba ngimpiin senior yang ngga dikenal, karena bingung harus curhat ke siapa, jadi Bipo-chan memutuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi ff :v**

 **Udah gitu aja. Makasih udah baca, jangan lupa review dan bantu penulis menemukan saltik *wink**


End file.
